


Things Make More Sense Now

by Fantau



Series: MariChat May! [12]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Identity Reveal, Marichat May
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 14:14:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14570754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantau/pseuds/Fantau
Summary: Marichat May, Day 7. Words 1009





	Things Make More Sense Now

**Author's Note:**

> Who else feels a little bit like dying am i rite? I didn't take a cinder block to the stomach but i also would like to lay on some warm ground and soak up some sun rays. I was gonna kill her, or make the injuries worse but like a broken ribs and spinal injuries are probably enough. Also posted on my tumblr @fantau

Everyone can relate, and they make mistakes so she can’t be the only one. Those split second decisions that come in moments when you're not even thinking, like telling your friend you'll run to the store for them, but you're car is in the shop. Or you make plans but you're already busy, or you tell a friend that you'll go on a double date with them, somehow forgetting that you have crippling social anxiety. 

 

Like that.

 

Except instead she’s jumped in front of an akumas attack without her suit on.

 

She doesn't even have time to brace for it, even though she's sure it'd be no help if she did. Even as its gigantic fist is inches away from her stomach she knows she shouldn't have done it. Chat probably would've been able to take the hit. The problem came in is that he's running away to detransform, and Ladybug hadn't shown up yet, so he wouldn't have been able to get away. 

 

The attack lands, and she loses all the air in her lungs. She knows her whole stomach would be black blue and purple, a couple of her ribs have to be broken. It hurts, but Chat Noir is still making his escape, not seeing what's happened behind him. So she does the only thing she can think of, grab the akumas leg, wrap her body around it and hold on for dear life.

 

He tries to shake her off to no avail, he attempts to grab her but his boxing gloves don't make for great dexterity and her shirt just slips out of his hands. Finally he reels his leg back and kicks as hard as he can, she dislodges and hits a ladder going up one of the buildings their in between, that's gonna leave a bruise too.

 

Chat Noir is terrible at hiding, his blond hair is peeking out from the trashcan he's clearly ducked behind but luckily their opponent is an idiot; Marinette doesn't see cat ears on him, so hes clearly out of transformation. She signs, or groans… doesn't matter, and looks around for anything that can help her out.

 

Her eyes land on a dirty towel. 

 

Aching in every bone in her body she stands up, and takes a running start for the akuma. 

 

Every step hurts, every breath dragged into her lungs is torture, and the way she hits the akumas back when she launches her into the air makes her want to die, but she does what she needs to. As she's wrapping the rag tighter around the akumas eyes and simultaneously wrapping her legs around his waist she locks eyes with the person she was trying to protect. Adrien Agreste.

 

He's looking at her as if she has wings sprouting from her back, or as if she was ladybug, she checks her arms to make sure shes not.

 

He’s looking at her the way she looks at him, her heart flutters. 

 

An angry roar from the akuma distracts her, and she gets back to the task at hand. She wraps the makeshift blindfold once around each of her hands and jerks her weight backwards.

 

“Yippee ki-ay, you filthy animal!” 

 

The akuma tips backwards, but catches itself and does this over and over again until he's backed out of the alley. His terrible grip is making this far too easy for her and it's not long before she's just leading him in circles in the center of the road. Hawkmoth must be losing his mind right about now. 

 

Her stomach is burning, spine and back aching like… well like she was punched in the stomach and thrown against a wall, her breath is barely coming in. It’s taking a lot of strength just to stay on this bucking bronco. The akuma must be in his gloves, she tries reaching for them, holding both sides of the blindfold with one hand and grabbing for his glove with the other. 

 

This is the chance he needs and the akuma ducks down, flips her over his back and slams her onto the bricks. 

 

Oh she feels like she’s not getting up after that one. 

 

Her eyesight is still blurry and head still ringing when the akuma lifts up a formidable foot. 

 

She closes her eyes, stomach so much in pain she can’t even tighten them.

 

She hears a shout, and something slam into the pavement, but she can’t open her eyes again.

 

* * *

  
  
  


“Marinette? Marinette! Are you ok? Can you hear me?” 

 

She blinks, looking up at a black and yellow blurry figure. Chat Noir slowly comes into focus, biting his lip and blinking rapidly. 

 

“Hey kitty.”

 

“Oh my god, are you alright?”

 

“Yeah… sure. Let’s say that.” Chat Noir wiggles an arm under her shoulder and starts pulling her up. “But don't try to move me.” 

 

“Oh… sorry.” 

 

“Let’s just sit for a minute.”

 

“Ok… yeah, ok we can do that.” he lays down beside her, putting his arms behind his head and crossing his legs, his tail wiggling in her field of vision betrays his restless. The ground feels warm, she allows herself to soak up the sun. 

 

“So you’re Adrien.” she says.

 

“Yeah…” he answers. “I’m really sorry I know you-”

 

“I’m not even surprised.” she interrupts him. “I thought I would be…  you know? I expected to be shocked. But I'm not. Chat Noir is Adrien, that makes sense.”

 

“Does it?” 

 

“It does.” her eyes start watering up, and she finds she's crying before she can stop herself. “It makes me really happy.”

 

“I’m glad that you’re not angry.”

 

“I’m in too much pain to be angry.”

 

Chat Noir scoops her up in his arms, and starts walking, not jumping, not wanting to jostle her, so he just walks along the side streets while Marinette takes a rest in his arms. 

 

“I’m Ladybug, you know.” she whispers to him. Hie eyes go wide and she can feel his heart rate increase tenfold. But when he looks down at her his eyes are just soft, 

 

“That makes sense too.”


End file.
